Lonely Heart Under The Moon
by scrawling purple ink
Summary: [SSBM, inspired by Three Swords] Zelda is alone now. '...She was sure that, perhaps on another balcony, those arms would be wrapped around another waist, whispering sweet words in another ear…and the thought made her fall apart, all over again.'


**Disclaimer: **Take a look at the site name, darling, and then try to beat me in a lawsuit for copyright infringement.

**Warning: Fic contains mentions of shounen-ai, or GUYXGUY. Don't read if you can't stand it.**

**

* * *

**

Light footsteps paced quickly through the quiet, shadowy hall. The princess was restless. Zelda's insomnia had been getting worse and worse. She couldn't concentrate on anything any more; her mind would always wander to…to…

_If only that Mewtwo hadn't separated us…maybe, maybe… I could have had a chance…curse him._

She needed the fresh air; the cool, calm beauty of the stars. The same calm beauty she had once possessed….before the newly separated Sheik and Link had made their relationship public.

It was a balmy, warm night; the wind blowing gently through the surrounding gardens. The full moon shown on the lake, making it waters sparkle as though alive.

(A more beautiful vision I have never seen.)

The azure eyes she had dreamed of so often had sparkled like that, on that day at the breakfast table. Link had called for attention, sharing a furtive glance with the blue-clad Sheikah and speaking the triumphant words that spelled out the beginning of Zelda's end.

And it had hurt, more than she could ever believe possible, so very badly. For Zelda had always loved Link, and Link had never noticed or returned the feeling. How ironic it was! That her former alter ego, born of her desire to guide and help—that he was the very one to inadvertently take him from her in ways that even death couldn't! Pouring salt on the wound was the fact that Sheik himself had once been her friend and mentor, almost an elder brother with whom she shared her thoughts and—literally—a mind with.

But then Mewtwo and the Master Hand had figured out a way to separate them.

And in a way, both of them were lost to her forever.

And Link was so preoccupied now, holding hands and even sharing a shykiss or two with his newfound lover, that he never even noticed how Zelda never held lively conversations with Peach anymore, or finished her meals (to Kirby's delight), or really seemed to leave her room apart from fighting. She wished he would, but love had blinded him from her.

(Have you ever noticed…that I'm not acting as I used to do before?)

It was, admittedly, a beautiful night. A romantic night, not meant to be shared alone, but with strong arms wrapped around her, breath tickling her neck….and she was sure that, perhaps on another balcony, those arms would be wrapped around another waist, whispering sweet words in another ear…and the thought made her fall apart, all over again.

_Oh, Link…_

(What have you done to me?)

How would she ever be happy again? She had been content before, knowing that at least Link cared for her and that there was always a chance that this affection would change. But how foolish she had been! Her fighting skills had diminished, her magic had weakened, and everything she had hoped was put in question. The world wasn't as vivid, the sun was not as bright, the flowers in her room no longer as sweet.

(I'll never be the same; I'll tell you for sure…)

Soon the sun would rise, and the princess would force herself out of her bed to face the world, to try and fail at steeling her heart when she saw him. And he would smile at her, happier than he had ever been, and she would smile back, and he would not notice how it wavered a moment before he turned away.

Zelda would hold back her tears. She would; countless time a day…every time she saw Sheik lovingly brushing Link's golden bangs from his face as she had longed to do. Every time, those dreadful tears would spring in her eyes, and her heart would break again and again, hundreds of times a day.

_For you, my love…_

A single tear slipped into her palm. She wiped it off, stealing one last glance at the lovely pale moon, drawing courage from its warm light, and felt that just maybe; she could go on another day.

(I'll never be the same…)

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, I know (or am fairly certain) that Sheik and Zelda are the same person. However, this fic is semi-based on Three Swords, a very good fic where Sheik is a separate person from Zelda. I suggest you read it if you're a yaoi fan. The Mewtwo thing is also drawn from there.

On another note, the words in parentheses happen to be sampled from a song which inspired me to write this. It's called Ecstasy by ATB. Technoey, but catchy, and the vocals remind me of Zelda for some reason.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
